RUSH
by joyousbrokenthing
Summary: An assassin, a playboy, a kingpin, a pointman. They were on opposite sides of the war. No one expected to fall in love. An AU Big Time Rush mob story. Jagan/Kenlos
1. Chapter 1

**RUSH**

* * *

><p>"Fools rush in where angels fear to tread."<p>

* * *

><p>The most profound darkness is born from power – power that creates an insatiable and ambitious hunger for control. In this world, an enormous power lies hidden in the shadows of the wealthy. Secretly, they control governments, politics and economies worldwide. There is virtually no limit to this power. Ruthlessly and purposely the men in charge will fabricate accidents and instigate war. Murder and terrorist attacks are nothing but strategic business plans and the arms and drug trade are just means to generate profit. The more fear and panic they create in the world, the more power they control. If there comes a chance to fight back against this corruption it must be a fatal blow because if the battle is lost, all is lost forever.<p>

RUSH had only one chance to do this right. The secret organization technically, on file, does not exist. It's long since been dissolved of by the government that had assembled the operative, the same government that's now been corrupted by the evil it once sought out to destroy. Now, RUSH operates in the shadows, calculating a precise and critical counter attack against the world's evil. Its' operatives perform for their own personal gain, sharing one common goal: to bring down one man. Global Net Sanyoid head owner, Arthur Griffin, must die.

The man was as dangerous as they come. Arthur Griffin is someone no one dared to cross, not unless you had a death wish. A self made man, Griffin started as an employee of Global Net Sanyoid, climbing the ranks until he became CEO. Within one year Griffin had tripled the company's profits becoming America's most powerful CEO. The day Japanese company founder and head owner Fujisaki passed Griffin had stocked away enough shares of the company to take control, the entire board having been long bought out by Griffin. The decision was unanimous.

From fraud to extortion, Griffin's done it all. His power and greed unrelentingly grew along with his assets. The Griffin reign saw a shift in Global Net Sanyoid focus. The morality of business completely ceased to exist. He increased expenses in the company's weapons division, providing the world's nations with enough gun power to ignite a devastating world war. He funded political action committees starting a number of politicians' careers. He oversaw drug cartels and the black market arms trade. Griffin had a lookout in every sector of the government and the mafia. All who opposed him were quietly wiped out. Simply, Griffin ran LA.

Only a handful of people understood the vastness of Griffin's powers and most of those who do worked for RUSH. They were the best of the best. The small team of highly trained agents made it their mission to not stop until Griffin is destroyed, however that's achieved and however their end may come.

* * *

><p>Carlos Garcia stepped into the bright lobby of The Bellagio hotel, eyes landing on his first victim. He followed the man through the service entrance of the empty kitchen.<p>

"Hey, what are you doing here? You can't be back-" It was a graceful maneuver. The man barely had time to panic before his neck had snapped in two. Carlos quickly stripped him of his uniform, dragging his lifeless body to the farthest depths of the freezer.

* * *

><p>Logan reached the entrance of The Bank, The Bellagio's grand opening nightclub, surpassing the line of partygoers stretched out into the lobby.<p>

The bouncer gave him a once over and scowled, "Private party."

"I'm on the list." He replied, checking his phone without much interest.

The scantily glad hostess gave him a shy smile, glancing over the clipboard in her hands with pictures aside each and every important guest. "Welcome to The Bank, Mr. Mitchell."

"Sorry, Mr. Mitchell." The bouncer removed the red velvet ropes and Logan slipped through, entering the private elevator to the nightclub.

"Kelly?" Logan pressed one finger to his hidden earpiece.

"We're good to go." At RUSH Headquarters, head technician Kelly Wainwright had hacked into The Bellagio's entire security feed, focusing in on Logan through the state of the art monitors. He was dressed to the nines, pressed Armani suit custom fitted to his figure. "Looking good, Logan."

It was a quick elevator ride, separating the nightclub from the rest of the hotel, hidden away for exclusiveness. A quick walk through the glowing Cristal lounge and Logan found himself in the middle of the bustling party. Businessmen conversed throughout with leggy model types as DJ Karma spun UK dubstep tracks in the background. A busty waiter winked at him as she passed. The onyx-colored ceiling had clear gems dangling from above, refracting the various colored lights throughout the nightclub. In the middle of the dance floor, naked dancers painted in gold swung from crystal spheres hung from the high ceiling. The exquisitely designed black and gold décor made Logan think of a nighttime fantasy. There were gold accents throughout, including much of the railing on the second level.

"Logan, second floor, twelve o'clock." Kelly instructed into the headset. Logan glanced in the direction she ordered. A blonde haired figure stood leaning over the railing, staring absent-mindedly at the bourbon in his hands. "Kendall Knight, 29. You're looking at LA's leading drug lord. Originally from Minnesota, he now works for Griffin. Last night he ceased an entire shipment of coke from Mexican cartels right outside of Tijuana. No one made it out of that warehouse alive. He's pretty ruthless, but of all the young men working for Griffin, Knight is known to oppose him the most. He's engaged to Mercedes Griffin."

Logan watched as a stunningly tall blonde approach Kendall from behind. A black and gold Herve Leger hugged her body, plump glossed lips pouting dramatically. She had one hand on her hips, yelling at Kendall as he continued to ignore her.

"She's 22." Kelly continued, "Griffin's only child. Just graduated from Yale, much thanks to daddy dearest. Spoiled as _fuck_."

Logan continued watching them. Kendall swirled his tumbler around without so much as a glance to his fiancé. Mercedes huffed in annoyance and sauntered away.

"To your right, by the bar, the big scary looking guy surveying the area, that's Freight Train. He's Griffin main bodyguard."

Logan felt a shove from behind; he fumbled for his footing in the dark club.

"Hey, watch it!" The stranger scowled. He had short brown locks falling into his piercing hazel eyes, a look of displeasure etched on his face. Two bottles of Cristal hung from both hands. He was immaculately dressed, grey Tom Ford slacks and a navy button-up, unbuttoned at the top, revealed his buff chest. He raised an eyebrow, waited for an apology. He was truly, stunningly, handsome. And oh so smug.

"You bumped into me." Logan countered.

"Oh, shit." Logan heard Kelly mumble in his ear.

"Do you know who I am?" The stranger towered over Logan.

"James Diamond," Kelly informed, skimming through the bio at RUSH headquarters, "29, Griffin's right hand man. Notorious playboy and club owner. He runs all of Griffin's nightclubs. The Bank is his latest collaboration with renowned Vegas mogul Victor Drai."

"James," a grey-haired older gentleman approached him from behind, swinging one arm around the taller boy's shoulders, "come on, _let's party_."

He glanced towards Logan, noticing the tension between the two and smiled politely.

"Victor Drai." He offered.

"Logan Mitchell."

James' expression changed at the name. The annoyance peaked into one of interest. Victor nodded, pleased. "Enjoy The Bank, Mr. Mitchell."

With that, Victor escorted James along, his hazel eyes lingering on Logan. Logan felt hot under the scrutinizing gaze. Only when they reached their destination did James look away. Logan watched as they approached the VIP table adorned with a six foot Sylvia Weinstock golden cake. The men around them popped bottles of champagne in wild excitement. The DJ stopped to make the shout out. The entire club raised their glasses to toast James Diamond, man of the hour, club owner, and party boy extraordinaire.

James turned around the room, eyes searching. He smiled brightly when his eyes landed on Kendall, raising his glass and waiting, as if to wait for Kendall's approval. Kendall smiled back at him, smiling slightly. The entire club rang out in uniform cheer.

In all the madness James looked directly to Logan. A hint of a smirk formed on his lips. He raised his glass, drinking the golden liquid slowly, never taking his eyes off of him. For the life of him, Logan couldn't look away. The spotlight seemed to have focused in on James and the heavy bass drowned out in the distance.

"Logan?" Kelly's voice echoed in his ear. "Logan!"

Logan snapped back to reality. The club music blared back at full force.

"Griffin's here. Climbing the stairs to your right. Go."

He shoved through the crowd as quickly as possible, making a beeline for his target.

"Let's do shots!" James stopped him in his track, appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

Logan felt a firm hand on his back, guiding him to the bar. He kept his eyes on Griffin who stopped at the top of the stairs and conversed with Kendall. The two disappeared behind an area enclosed by curtains. "They've gone to the VIP Room." Kelly informs him. "Lose James."

"What's your drink?" James asked. Logan turned his attention back to the taller boy grinning at him.

"Tequila."

"Jimmy." James ordered, the bartender nodded and poured their shots, a round of Gran Patron. "So you're Logan Mitchell. I've heard a lot about you."

"Have you?"

James picks up his glass and waits for Logan to do the same. "Bottoms up."

Logan grimaces when he finishes his third shot, biting down on the lime wedge, trying his best to catch up with James who's already licking the lime juice off his fingertips seductively.

"I believe you owe me an apology." James finally says.

"Excuse me?"

"You ran into me earlier." James smirks.

Logan doesn't reply, offended at the demand.

"You do know who I am don't you?" James asks, almost accusingly.

"You're James Diamond, The Bank is your nightclub." James is clearly pleased with Logan's answer. "Congratulations. Thanks for the drink." Logan adds politely before walking away. James grabs him by the arm, pulling him backwards flush against James' chest.

"Dance with me." He whispers in Logan's ear. The hot breath sends a shiver down his spine.

"Logan." Kelly warns.

James has already dragged him to the dance floor. He drops a blue little pill onto his tongue, offering another up to Logan. Logan pockets the molly when James closes his eyes, losing himself to the music, moving gracefully to Skream's remix of "In For The Kill".

"Griffin's been talking about you, you know?" James leans in close to whisper shout over the blaring bass. "He's really into young…talent."

Logan didn't miss the ominous tone to James' words.

"Personally," James continued, "I think you're nothing special."

Logan pushed away from James then, opening his mouth to speak when a large figure overshadowed them.

"Freight Train, tell Griffin I'm busy." James spat, clearly annoyed with the intrusion.

"Not here for you. Mr. Mitchell, Arthur Griffin wants to see you."

Logan looked to James for a quick moment, ignoring the obvious scowl on the pretty boy's face, "Lead the way."

"_Logan_."

Logan followed after Freight Train. With a frustrated sigh, James follows after them.

Kelly's voice reappeared in his ear. "Logan, listen to me. You can't do anything rash tonight, you hear me? We have to make sure you get –"

Logan pulls the earpiece from its' place, discreetly dropping it into an abandoned champagne glass as he passes. Kelly watches the action happen from her monitor, the clear sound of the club replaced by a humming buzz.

"Shit!" She shouts.

Freight Train stopped right outside the curtains of the VIP Room, holding the black velvet drapes open for Logan to enter, James following.

Arthur Griffin sat against the black sleek leather couch of the more brightly lit room. Kendall sat to his right. The loud music of the main floor was muted behind the thick curtains.

"James." Griffin greets, surprised at the other boy's presence. "Logan Mitchell, so nice of you to join me."

"My pleasure, sir." Logan replies.

"Please, sit."

Logan took a seat on the opposite couch facing Griffin and Kendall. James planted himself on the other side of Griffin.

Griffin kept his eyes intently focused on Logan, "Gentlemen, you're dismissed."

Kendall stood from where he sat, waiting for James to do the same. James stared at Logan, unmoving.

"James, great job tonight. The Bank looks spectacular. Enjoy yourself." Griffin adds, one hand squeezing James' knee. It was affectionate gesture that doubled as a threat.

James hesitated as he stood, following Kendall out of the room.

"Do you know why you're here Logan?" Griffin finally asks.

"I have a good guess, sir." Logan smiles shyly.

"I've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise."

"Let's just say I…_admire_ young talent. You're good at what you do, aren't you Logan?" Griffin smirks.

"I am, sir."

"Please, call me Arthur."

"Well, _Arthur_" Logan drawls, "I can tell you that I am _very_ good at what I do."

"Well worth $50,000?" Griffin asks, skeptical.

Logan smirked from where he sat, moving slowly over the table between them, settling bit by bit into Griffin's lap as the older man sunk back against the leather. Logan pulled at Griffin's tie, leaning in to whisper, "More."

Griffin surged forward, fingers digging into Logan's hips, pulling Logan deep against him. He leaned in for a kiss as Logan pulled backwards, winding his fingers through grey hair.

"Nuh uh uh, kissing's extra." He teased. Logan bit his lips, grinding into the hard press of Griffin's crotch. The older man growled beneath him. He captured Griffin's bottom lip between his teeth and pulled slightly. Logan gripped the older man's neck with both hands, rubbing circles with his thumb as he slips his tongue against Griffin's, lips moving slowly, teasingly. Griffin smiled into the kiss.

Griffin's hands ran along Logan's back, drawing nearer and nearer to the gun hidden in Logan's waistband. Logan pinned the older man back against the leather couch by his shoulders. Griffin's mouth fell open and his eyes lowered with lust. Logan smirked, hand reaching behind him for the hidden gun. His heart was pounding.

* * *

><p>"This is bullshit." James chugged the Heineken in his hands, leaning against the railing of the club. His head was spinning, partially because of the ecstasy and partially because of the building frustration.<p>

"What's your problem now?" Kendall sighed.

"Griffin! It's so obvious what he's doing. He's so old, dude. It's gross."

"A bit hypocritical, don't you think?" Kendall asked.

James only scowled. "This is your future father-in-law we're talking about. Doesn't it gross you out?"

"James, once upon a time _you_ were the one blowing Griffin for your job. Now, _that_ was gross. Don't tell me you're jealous. He's gone through a half a dozen guys since you."

"Yeah, and each one of them suck. Jett? Dak? Wayne Wayne?"

"Ah, Wayne Wayne." Kendall remembered. "You couldn't keep your hands off Griffin's toy then either. You're lucky Griffin let you live. Wayne Wayne is at the bottom of the ocean thanks to you. And who had to take care of that little mess? Who had to convince Griffin it was Wayne Wayne who seduced you? I see the way you're looking at Logan. Stop it."

"It's _Logan Mitchell_." James stressed, like it meant anything at all to Kendall.

"James, he's a prostitute."

"Escort." James corrected.

"And I'm sure he's great. But Griffin wants him. So you better stop looking."

James frowned into his drink.

Kendall continued, "Wanting what you can't have, it's going to get you killed one of these days."

"He's really hot though," James smiled, "I hear his rate is $50,000 a night. You think he gives good head?"

Kendall grimaced, "I told you, I'm not into guys."

James scoffed, "Bullshit. You'll never get over-"

"Don't." Kendal warned.

A waiter passed them then, head focused on the ground, approaching Freight Train as he guarded the VIP Room steps away from where Kendall and James stood. James had his back to the Freight Train. Kendall watched over James shoulder as the waiter leaned in close, Freight Train slumping forward, confusion pooled his eyes before they closed. The waiter turned his head backwards, locking eyes with Kendall briefly. Every bit of air completely left his lungs; Kendall pushed James out of the way and chased after him as Freight Train fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" James asked. His eyes fell to where Freight Train lay, bleeding. He crouched down beside him; blood stained his hands as it seeped through Freight Train's black shirt.

Security flew to his side. Griffin's men frantically searched the area for the attacker. James shook his head in confusion. Where had Kendall gone?

* * *

><p>Griffin groaned as he pushed Logan off of him.<p>

"What?" He spat.

James shook his head and mumbled, "Freight Train."

Griffin straightened when he saw the blood on James' hands. He stood, giving Logan a regretful look before following his bodyguards out of the VIP Room.

Logan was frozen where he sat. It dawned on him that James was still there. He quickly realigned the gun in his waistband. James looked lost, visibly shaken by the turn of events. Logan's throat felt dry as he spoke, "Uh, sorry about your friend."

James shook his head. "He's not my friend." Except it wasn't entirely true. Freight Train had been looking out for him and Kendall since their first day with Griffin.

"It's a dangerous business," He continued, regaining composure. "You don't belong here."

James turned to leave when Logan scoffed behind him. He turned around, growing increasingly frustrated with Logan's presence. "What? You don't believe me? I've seen plenty of guys like you. You're a good fuck, I bet, but nothing more. Move out to LA chasing this lifestyle and it's great at first but the people you're dealing with, Griffin especially, you have no idea what you're in for."

Logan kept quiet. He didn't want this, any of this, this double life, this reputation. All he wanted was revenge.

"Once Griffin loses interest in you, you're lucky if you can make it out of this alive."

"Are you threatening me?" Logan asked.

James stepped forward until he was inches from Logan's face. "No. You're lucky you're cute and I feel nice today. Stay away from Griffin."

Logan nodded, grinning. "You're really arrogant, you know that? I'm not listening to you."

James clenched his fists and repeated, "Stay. Away. From. Griffin."

Logan leaned forward, not backing down. "No."

Surprise registered into James' eyes. Logan's intoxicating scent assaulted him, better than any Cuda product he's ever known. It was sudden. James pulled Logan forward by the back of his neck, crushing his lips against Logan's. As soon as it happened he felt Logan shove him away.

"What the hell?" Logan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

James shrugged. "You just want money, right? Your rate may be a little high, but there's nothing I can't do. Come on, I can make you cum harder than Griffin ever could."

Logan pulled away when James grabbed for him, repulsed by James' assumptions.

"You're a dick." Logan swallowed thickly. He bolted from the room.

* * *

><p>Kendall panted heavily, turning around the hotel lobby in a dizzied frenzy. He'd lost sight of the waiter in the large crowd. Near the entrance, he caught a glimpse of the familiar back. Kendall pushed past the crowd to chase after him. The mysterious waiter threw a leather jacket over his uniform, slipping a helmet onto his head before jumping onto a motorcycle and rushing away.<p>

"Fuck!" Kendall pulled at his hair.

* * *

><p>The condo was dark when Logan entered. The silver glow of the moon casted light onto his waiting guest.<p>

"What the hell were you doing?"

Logan doesn't answer. He shrugs off his jacket and clenches his fist, making way into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"You could have gotten yourself killed."

"I could have handled myself." Logan grits.

"No, obviously you could not. If I hadn't caused a distraction, what would you have done? Killed Griffin? There was no way you could have made it out of there alive, Logan."

Logan slams the glass onto the counter. "You think I give a fuck if I made it out of there alive? I just want the fucker dead Carlos!"

"I do too! But nothing is going to change if you kill Griffin. Logan, we've been planning this for years. Now that he's interested in you this is our only chance to get close enough to take down every single person in Griffin's circle. You can't fuck this all up for us just because-"

"Don't you dare say her name."

Carlos shook his head. " Mila's dead. And I'm sorry. But if you're going to be reckless then you're not right for this mission. You're not right for RUSH."

The laptop on the counter between them turned on suddenly with a jolting ring. Carlos looked to Logan before hitting 'accept'.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Gustavo Rocque screamed at them through the monitor. Kelly stood behind him with her head in her hands.

"LOGAN DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?"

"Sorry." Logan mumbles.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU RUIN THIS. YOU GUYS WORK FOR **ME**. YOU WILL DO AS I SAY, UNDERSTOOD?"

Together, they nodded.

"And you, I told you to stay away from the mission tonight." Gustavo barked.

"They could have seen you, Carlos. They would have recognized you." Kelly added behind him.

Carlos swallowed. "They didn't."

* * *

><p>"Kendall, what the hell happened? Where'd you go?"<p>

He didn't look to James, eyes focused only on the spot where the motorcycle had disappeared in the distance.

"Dude, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"I saw him." Kendall whispered.

"Who?

"Carlos."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> A few weeks ago someone on Tumblr asked for a mob story where Logan and Carlos are assassins and/or hookers who set out to kill mob bosses James and Kendall. So here we are. I've added Griffin. There will be lots of crime and plenty of developing backstory. Griffin is a creep in this story. If you have any problems with Griffin's involvement with younger guys then I'd suggest you stop reading. I've taken several liberties altering the boys' ages for a more mature spin. I am juggling _A Fairytale Ending_ as well as this story so updates may be less frequent. There will be nine parts total with an epilogue. I've never been this nervous or unsure posting a story before so your feedback would be much, much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**RUSH**

* * *

><p>"Fools rush in where angels fear to tread."<p>

* * *

><p>The night felt like an eternity. Sleep would not come as Logan tossed and turned, unable to stifle the anger within him, the years of resentment towards the one man who had stolen everything. Now, his entire life was nothing more than an act of revenge. Pity that he'd gotten so close only to let Griffin walk away.<p>

But as much as he wanted to kill Griffin in the heat of the moment he also understood that the mission was much more than himself and much more than just Griffin. Everyone in Griffin's circle must be taken down. It was a dangerous and difficult plan. One in which Logan played the key part.

RUSH found him when he had lost everything. Under Gustavo's training and Kelly's intel they learned everything they needed to know about Griffin - including his affinity for young men. RUSH created a new identity for him. He changed his name from Hortense to Logan, changed his entire history and adopted a less than thriller profession. Finally, Griffin had taken notice. Logan was one step closer to revenge. The thought was the only thing that calmed him.

Logan twirled the ring between his fingers. Once upon a time he had everything, a bright future, a reputable career, a gorgeous fiancé miles out of his league. The memory burned so vivid in his mind. Her image haunted him every time he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Japan was a thrill. The bright lights of Tokyo excited him as he walked along the street taking in the sight. It was the first time he'd left the states. At 23, Hortense was the brightest up-and-coming doctor in Neurology. He'd graduated early and interned with the best at the world renowned Mayo Clinic in Rochester, Minnesota. He'd spent most of his young life focused in his studies. He didn't have much time for friends and much less for any girlfriend. In turn, he kept to himself, lacking the social skills to interact with anyone outside of his profession.<em>

_It was his trial work during his time at the Mayo Clinic that earned him an invitation to work in Japan. The patient was a very private man. Hortense never even learned his name. He was an old and fragile man, barely still breathing when Logan met him. Inoperable tumor. That's what Logan had to work with. Every doctor had turned the wealthy man away but Hortense knew he could operate. _

_He'd spent only two days in Japan, prepared to stay the next six months for the operation, when he saw her. Her bright red lips stood out against her jet-black hair. The form fitting trench coat and black boots reminded him of a dangerous vixen straight out of his favorite spy thriller. Hortense was completely taken by her beauty. He didn't even realize he had stopped right in the middle of Tokyo traffic. The screeching tires made him squeal in surprise. Logan muttered a of string apologies as the car honked in anger at his insensible position. He'd hope to shrink away before he caught her attention under the embarrassing circumstance. She turned on her heels and met his panicked gaze head on. _

_He smiled unable to stop himself and she smirked, staying in place and turning ever so slightly toward him as he crossed to her direction. He kept his gaze to the ground. When she continued to stand there, unmoving, he looked around nervously to make sure it was in fact him and no one else she was waiting for. It might have been the enchantment of the foreign city or the accumulating loneliness he'd felt over the years, hee just knew that in that moment he had to talk to her. The sudden adrenaline overwhelmed him._

"_Hi." He whispered, tongue-tied. "I'm…uh, I'm Hortense."_

_She laughed, innocence and mystery rolled together, replying as if she had stepped out of his dream fantasy, "Mila Stark."_

* * *

><p>Logan woke with the ring tight in his hand, the diamond leaving an indent. He pocketed the ring and got up for the day. His orders were clear. He'd chase Griffin until the man trusted Logan with every fiber of his being. He'd worm his way inside Griffin's circle to expose the man for everything that he is.<p>

"Mr. Mitchell?"

Logan looked to the well-dressed older gentlemen and the car behind him. "Yes?"

"Arthur Griffin sent for you."

Logan nodded, pleased with the knowledge that he had made an impression. The chauffeur opened the door to the town car and Logan climbed in. He grabbed the phone from his pocket and texted Kelly. "We're in."

* * *

><p>"Why aren't you with Mercedes?" James asked, fidgeting in his seat. He looked over to Kendall whose mind was elsewhere. "Kendall!"<p>

"Huh? Oh, she had to fly back early for a fitting."

"Still thinking about Carlos?"

Kendall looked up to the overhead light on the private aircraft, letting out a heavy sigh. He remembered the quick glance in the dark club as he fled from the scene, the rush of familiarity the way the stranger looked as he slipped on his helmet speeding away on the motorcycle. When he spoke, it was rushed whisper, full of conviction. "It was him, I swear it was."

"You miss him so much you're delusional. What would Carlos be doing in Vegas? And shooting Freight Train, no less."

Kendall shook his head, James' logic entirely lost on him. "I need to find him."

"We've tried. Carlos doesn't want to be found, remember?"

Kendall doesn't reply.

"Dude, we've been over this. It's best if we stay out of his life."

Kendall's always known what is best and what is right. It doesn't make the decision any less difficult. He turned his head; searching the plane.

"Michael." He called.

The built young man wore a black suit and skinny black tie. He was Griffin's head of security. He turned to Kendall, walking over to where Kendall sat and taking a seat beside him. "Yes?"

"What did you find?" Kendall asked.

"The Bellagio's security feed got entirely wiped out last night. We believe there's more than one person involved. As for motive, we're still baffled. We did look at security footage surrounding the area, tracked the motorcycle you said you saw leaving and got an address registered to the bike. It's a place in L.A."

"Give me the address. I'll check it out."

Michael was puzzled. It was his job to handle these things. He looked to James for reassurance. James just shrugged. "Griffin told me-"

"Give me the address. Leave Griffin to me."

Not wanting to be caught in the middle of a Griffin/Kendall showdown, Michael complied. When he returned to his seat James grabbed the address from Kendall's hands. "What do you think you're doing?"

"None of your business."

"Kendall. You can't. It's not him."

He snatched the address back from James, standing to leave, growing increasingly frustrated by the entrapment of the aircraft. There was only so much distance he could put between them. They were still waiting on Griffin. He pulled at his hair, plopping back down beside James. "You don't get to tell me what to do. You're the reason he's gone."

Silently James spoke, keeping the conversation between them and away from prying ears. "You know I'm not."

Kendall sighed in defeat. He knew he couldn't blame James for Carlos' absence. If given the choice, he'd do it all over again. He was a victim to his own purity of character. There was never really much of a choice. Kendall would do anything to protect his loved ones, no matter the consequence. Ironic the path life has led him.

"What the hell are we still waiting for?" James complained out loud, their flight had been delayed for almost an hour. "I'm going to find Griffin."

He stood to move to the lounge of the private plane. Kendall stayed behind, frowning at the address.

* * *

><p>The car pulled up to a private jet already running. Logan hesitated, looking around for any sign of Griffin. The chauffeur nodded to the jet. When Logan climbed up the steps, Griffin was already seated in the lounge, several men around him, including James who looked both surprised and displeased at the sight of Logan. Kendall emerged from the back, lost in his own thoughts without much notice to Logan's arrival.<p>

"Ah, Logan." Griffin beamed. He looked to the men around him. Without a single word spoken, the order was understood. They all stood to leave. James clenched his jaw as Kendall tugged him along.

"Sit." Griffin demanded. Logan did as he was told, grabbing the mimosa the server offered. "We're going back to L.A. I hope that won't be a problem for you."

The door to the private jet closed as the crew prepared for take off.

"Do I have a choice?" Logan asked.

"You will find that you will not want to say no to me." Logan couldn't shake the threat in Griffin's friendly tone. Griffin continued. "You're a very smart young man. College drop out. Princeton, was it?"

Logan bit his bottom lip, smiling, satisfied with Griffin's less than thorough detectives. "You've looked into me. I'm flattered. What else is it that you already know?"

"On paper, everything. What I don't know is why."

"Why I gave up college or why I started this profession?"

"Both."

"Turns out I wasn't that smart."

Griffin sipped his cognac, contemplating, unsatisfied with Logan's answer. "That's not true. You're very intelligent. I can tell."

"Intellect is not a serious thing, and never has been. It is an instrument on which one plays, that is all." Logan mused.

"Oscar Wilde." Griffin said, looking pleased to have placed the quote.

Logan shrugged. "I started doing what I do as a way to pay for college. The satisfaction I get knowing the wealthiest of men were under my control, that…well that was profoundly addicting."

"Now here you are, in my presence. Surely you must know who I am, know what I do. You do your research too, don't you Logan?" Logan smiled as he waited for him to continue. Griffin studied Logan intently, trying hard to read him. "And yet you don't seem afraid. You saw what happened with my body guard last night."

"My deepest apologies, sir." Logan offered.

Griffin doesn't skip a beat. "It didn't shock you in the slightest. So I have to assume you are aware of how powerful I am, the type of people after me. You must know what I am capable of doing. Tell me, the power you feel over these wealthy men you bed, do you think you'll have the same control over _me_?"

Logan bit the insides of his cheeks, mulling over the question. Finally, he smiled and shrugged. "I can only hope so."

Griffin laughed, low and hearty, taken by Logan's reply. "Very confident. I like that about you. From now on you'll be working under me."

"Under you, over you, whatever you like." Logan teasingly supplied.

Griffin chuckled. "You will not be seeing anyone else."

"Done." Logan agreed. Griffin appeared to have had much more to say. No doubt more rules and stipulations. Logan licked his lips seductively, anxiously waiting for Griffin to make his move. His mouth parted. Focusing in on Logan's lips, his eyes glazed over with lust. He ran a hand along Griffin's lap, scooting in close, suppressing the anger within him, the all-consuming rage that threatened to bubble over. He racked his brain for a reason not to kill Griffin in that instant, Gustavo's order and Carlos' plea nearly forgotten in his mind.

* * *

><p>"What does he even see in Griffin?" James moaned to no one in particular.<p>

Kendall cocked an eyebrow. "Is that a serious question?"

His words were lost on James' ears. "What does Griffin have that I don't have?"

"Oh, I don't know, a couple billion dollars? Still upset he turned you down?"

James scoffed. "No one ever turns me down."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Kendall replied without much sympathy. "Stay away from, Logan. I don't want trouble."

Michael appeared next to them, phone in hand. "There's a call for Griffin."

"I wouldn't bother him. He's got company." Kendall advised.

"It's from General Fitzgerald."

"I'll tell him." Before Kendall could stop him James was already halfway to the lounge.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand." Logan held the picture between his hands. To his surprise, Griffin hadn't made a move. Instead, he presented Logan with the folder.<p>

"His name is Adam Kazmi." Griffin started. "I need you to seduce him."

Logan studied the pictures. They were candid shots taken in various locations around the world. Logan recognizes Dubai, Paris, Beijing and even the streets of Los Angeles. The man in the photo was oblivious to the camera. He looked young, roughly Logan's age. He had dark skin and a captivating jawline.

Through the grainy film Logan could make out one photo of the stranger in question with his arms around another man. He guesses that the photo was taken from a far distance, miles even. Every photo featured one or two bodyguards. No doubt, Adam Kazmi had a high profile.

"So you're my pimp now?" Logan asked, thrown by the request.

"Pimp." Griffin chuckled as he leant back against his seat. "You can say that…although I'd prefer the term 'partner'. You should know that I only pick the very best to work for me. I trust that you won't disappoint."

Logan swallowed. His orders from RUSH were to seduce Griffin. Working for Griffin, to seduce someone else, he hadn't anticipate.

"Who's Adam Kazmi?" Logan couldn't help but ask.

"Who he is does not matter, what matters is that you get him to me. I've extended an invitation for him to meet with me tomorrow morning. Make sure he's there."

"I'll do my best, sir."

"A war is about to break out, Logan. And when it does, you'll want to make sure you're on the right side."

Despite the threatening words, Griffin reached for his hand placing soft kisses against his knuckles. Logan smiled weakly. The affectionate gesture had his stomach in knots. Griffin was truly unpredictable and for the first time since this started Logan felt fear.

* * *

><p>James immediately felt sick when he burst through the door. Though Logan was not on top of Griffin like the last time he'd barge in on them, the intimate way in which Griffin held Logan's gaze made James' stomach drop. He couldn't explain it. Through all of Griffin's passing escorts James could not remember a time when Griffin had dismissed him like this. Most of all, he couldn't remember one who didn't want him, one who wasn't interested in James fucking him while Griffin turned his back.<p>

When he noticed James' presence Griffin dropped Logan's hand. He was anything but happy. "I thought it was clear you were not to-"

"Fitzgerald is on the phone for you, sir."

Griffin reached for the phone immediately. He looked from James to Logan and waited until they both left the room. When the door closed Logan finally turned to James. "Why is it that you're always the one interrupting us?"

He didn't wait for a reply, moving to the lavatory to clear his mind when James wrapped one arm around his waist blocking Logan from getting through the narrow passage.

"Interrupt you? You should be thanking me." James spoke, low and throaty, into his ear. Logan knew he should have walked away. There was no point in indulging James with continued conversation. He tries to move but James won't let him go. His hand stays firm on Logan's waist under their light struggle.

"Y-yeah? For what?" Logan really hates how his voice stutters.

"You don't want Griffin." James points out, fingers tightening around Logan's waist. His thumb draws circles against the fabric. Logan swallows as James pulls back until they're eye to eye.

"Well, who do I want then?" Logan challenges. He knows where this is going but refuses to back down. He brings one hand to James' neck, fingers trailing lightly against his skin.

For a brief moment James falters, confidence lost. A hint of fear flashes in depths of his hazel eyes. He recovers quickly, throwing Logan a cheeky smile and replying, "_Me_."

Logan scoffs and pulls away. "Never going to happen."

"Why?" James whines, _actually whines_, and Logan is amused to find that no one has ever turned him down like this.

"You're egoistical and insufferably bold. And while I'm somewhat flattered, I'm getting off this plane with Griffin. Just stay out of my way, James." He pats him on the arm twice for good measure before ducking away. This time, James lets him go.

* * *

><p>"Logan?" Kelly breathed a sigh of relief. "Is everything ok? Where are you?"<p>

"Griffin totally believes I'm a Princeton dropout turned escort. We're good. Flying back to L.A. on Griffin's private jet with him and his team. I'm in the lavatory. Can't talk long. Listen, I need you to tell me everything you know about Adam Kazmi."

"What? Why?"

"Griffin wants me to seduce him. Just help me out?"

Kelly typed the name into the system at RUSH.

"Adam Kazmi. Youngest son to the Supreme Leader of Iran. Oxford graduate. Little is known about him."

"Come on, Kelly. What else can you find?" Logan urged.

"There was controversy over some gay accusations a few years back. Since then, he's been traveling the world and keeping a low profile. If I'm not mistaken he's currently in L.A."

"Got it. Thanks, Kelly."

"Why does Griffin want you to seduce this guy?"

"I'll tell you when I find out."

"Hey, Logan. Be careful." Kelly adds in a rush.

He smiles at the concern. "I will."

* * *

><p>When they land, Kendall is gone in a flash. James makes a beeline for his own vehicle.<p>

"James." Griffin calls out.

James hesitates momentarily before stalking towards Griffin. "Yes?"

"From now on Logan will be with us. Take him to Barneys to pick up some things. Get him situated at the Palmwoods. Make sure he's comfortable. I want you to take him to Bardot tonight." Griffin then turns to Logan, "Adam Kazmi will be there. Remember what I said. I have business to attend to."

"James. Logan." He nodded, bidding farewell to each of them. "I'll see both of you tomorrow." The driver held the door open for Griffin. When the Rolls Royce rolled out of sight Logan turned to James.

James was grinning, pleased at the idea of spending more time with Logan. No one said no to James Diamond. He loved a good challenge. And given time away from Griffin, he knew there was no way he wouldn't be able to win Logan over.

"What?" Logan asked, not in the mood to reject any more advances.

"Nothing." James merely shrugged. He smiled, eying Logan appreciatively. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong> I sincerely apologize for hanging onto this chapter for so long. I had intended to write so much more. It feels as if the story hasn't even begun. There will be introductions to original characters and slight alterations to real life politics as the story continues. I imagine Adam Kazmi to look like Luke Pasqualino. The character is entirely fictional and Kazmi just happens to be the only Iranian surname I could pronounce._

_And I have to say I am overwhelmed by the amount of feedback and interest to the first chapter. Each and every single review was much appreciated. Once again, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story. I'm trying out replying to signed reviews at the end of every chapter just to clear the questions that do arise to anyone who's reading._

_**Luscious Lumberjack** - This is by far my most favorite review EVER. Thank you for all your kind words. I, uh, I don't even know what to say. You have NO idea how motivating this review was to write the next chapter. I owe the entire idea to you so I'm so glad you enjoyed it. And yeah, James has a history of sleeping with Griffin's escorts being the playboy that he is so Logan not wanting him is going to stir up trouble. Trouble or actual feelings. In this story I guess they're one in the same. Ha. Thanks again! You rock. :)_

_**Rhett9** - Thanks! Glad you liked it._

_**Stranger In Training** - Ha, I included just about everyone because I kind of suck at creating original characters but thank you! :)_

_**Hariken Hero **- There will be much more backstory so I hope it won't get too confusing. And I am very honored to be on that list. Wow! Thanks! I intentionally cut out the 'RCM GBT' part to make the company sound less zany. I'm glad you caught that. Haha. More Kenlos to come, sorry for the lack of Kenlos interaction in this chapter._

_**BreakFree** - I am so glad that you are giving this a shot even if it's not your favorite pairing. It means a lot. Thank you._

_**LITTLEJOE1411** - Thank you! Hope it was worth the wait._

_**fckyeahcc** - Well, there will be a lot of romance drama to offset the crime if that helps._

_**Xbigtimerusherx** - Oh no! I hope I updated in time to stop you from dying! Haha. Thanks._

_**BigTimeHooker** - Best jagan piece is a compliment I'm not sure I'm deserving of but thank you so much for your kind words. Your review was spot on. You got everything I was trying to convey. Awesome!_

_**Katerina The Von** - Well, thank you so much!_

_**nic98ole** - Wow, well I'm a big fan of The Nicest Kids In Town so your kind words had me bursting with joy. And thanks so much for the reassurance. It really helped._

_**TurnUpTheBassAndTreble** - Thank you! I'll try!_

_**HoodieTobi** - Glad you liked it!_

_**rensahannou** - Carlos may or may not have his innocence intact in this AU. Yeah, I don't know. He totally kills random waiters now. And you're the only one who pointed out the injustice of the innocent waiter's death. lol. Congrats, you're a good person. And ahhhh I don't know how to respond to most of your questions without yelling 'oh no! spoiler!'. So umm...all will be revealed in time I guess. But yeah, Carlos was totally there in the club to watch for Logan's back._

_**squoctobird** - You're the only one who liked pervy Griffin! For the record, I like him too._


	3. Chapter 3

**RUSH**

* * *

><p>"Fools rush in where angels fear to tread."<p>

* * *

><p>"James!" The personal shopper squealed when they walked into Barneys. He was beside himself with excitement, stressing every word and waving his hands for emphasis. "Where have you been? We've got <em>so<em> many new things in. Oh sweet Jesus, the Balmain winter coat is _fab_. Should I pull it out for you? Oh my god, you're gonna die!" When he noticed Logan, his excitement wavered. "Who's this?"

"This is Logan." James smiled, placing one hand on the small of Logan's back. "We're shopping for Logan today. Think you can help us out?"

He looked Logan up and down, a hint of a smile on his lips. "Did Griffin kidnap another one?"

James laughed. "Why don't you pull out everything in Logan's size. Can you do that for me, Josh?"

"Sure." He looked from James to Logan with hesitance. "I'll be right back."

Logan followed James to the private fitting rooms. Curiosity must have gotten the better of him because for some reason unbeknownst to him, Logan found himself asking, "Sleep with him too, did you?"

James held no reply. He smirked in Logan's direction with a knowing look, amused and self-satisfied. Logan rolled his eyes.

Josh returned with two full racks in tow, an arrangement of the latest collection from a number of designers. He went on and on about the clothing as he proceeded to measure Logan.

"Alright, I'll let you try these on. I'll go pull out some suits for you."

"Thanks, Josh." James called out after him.

Josh turned around, winking at James before disappearing once again.

Logan examined the rack, unsure of where to start.

"Try this with this." James shoved two hangers to his chest and Logan retreated to the fitting room.

He stripped of his own clothes and began to change. James licked his lips when Logan came out. The next few outfits were met with the same response. Each outfit received more enthusiasm than the last.

"Almost done in there? Need help?"

Not in the mood to banter, Logan chose not to answer.

"So who's this Adam Kazmi guy?" James pressed on, trying his best to sound disinterested.

"None of your business." Logan worked at the buttons. The grey Prada slacks were a perfect fit.

"Is Griffin your pimp now? Is that it?" Agitation grew in James' voice.

Logan had just slipped his arms through the black button up when the fitting room curtains flew open. He froze as James eyed him up and down, anger replaced with fervent hunger, hands tightening around the thick black curtains that hung from the changing room entrance.

"Let me help you." James whispered. He closed the distance between them without seeming to move, starting at the bottom and taking his time with each button. Logan swallowed, vaguely aware that the entire floor had been cleared out just for the two of them. James stopped at the third button from the top. His palms spread themselves out against Logan's pecs, trailing downwards across Logan's abdomen and moving back until his hands had tucked the shirt into the fitted pants. His hands lingered for a brief moment on Logan's ass, grabbing it firmly before retreating. It should have been awkward. Instead, Logan found himself staring at the expanse of James' neck, mouth dry and frozen still. James' warm breath brushed the tip of his nose and the confined space around them closed in on him.

James slowly turned Logan around by the shoulders. Their reflection deflected from an array of mirrors. He leaned forward pressing himself against Logan's back, his lips a hairsbreadth away from Logan's ear. Repeating the action, his strong hands tucked the front of Logan's shirt into grey slacks.

"Perfect." He whispered, sending a nerve-ending chill down Logan's spine.

Logan opened his mouth and nothing came out, shocked still with James' hands lingering at his waistband; their joined reflection stared back at him.

The loud cough made Logan jump and he looked off, spotting Josh's reflection lurking in the shadows.

"You look good." James stood unmoving. He grinned and as quickly as he came he was gone.

Left alone, Logan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He shook his head to clear his mind, berating himself for not thinking clearly.

* * *

><p>The address led him to an abandoned warehouse in an industrial part of town. It was an unfamiliar part of L.A. Kendall had never ventured to. The door was unlocked and Kendall let himself in. The space was fairly empty. Sunlight poured through the broken windows. Rows of motorcycles were lined against the far wall. It was the table that caught his eyes. He felt his chest constrict tightly, hands shaking as he picked up the familiar helmet. Kendall spun around frantically searching for any sign of Carlos.<p>

* * *

><p>"Carlos?" Kelly called out to him, eyes intently focused on the picture before her.<p>

"Hmm?" He joined her seconds later, mouth full – sandwich in one hand and magnum pistol in the other. He followed her line of sight to the RUSH monitors.

"Kendall found the warehouse. He's here."

* * *

><p>The sight startled Logan. There, against the counter, James had Josh pinned to the register. His hand rested comfortably on the other man's hip, laughing quietly at something whispered between them. Logan shifted nervously on his feet, something unexplainable coiled up in his chest.<p>

"Logan." James smirked, taking his time to back away. "Ready?"

Logan forced a smile and nodded.

"Wrap it all up." James handed over his Black Amex.

* * *

><p>Beneath the warehouse, Carlos made his way to the RUSH weapons vault, grabbing magazines for his pistol.<p>

He stalked down the brightly lit hallway making way to the elevator. With the recognition of his handprint, the small light blinked green opening up the highly secured exit.

Kelly chased after him, heels echoing down the empty halls. "Carlos, where are you going?"

The doors began to close before she could stop him.

"To kill Kendall."

* * *

><p>Logan followed James past the line at Bardot. Logan's presence was nearly forgotten as James ran into familiar faces at every turn. He flirted shamelessly with everyone he encountered and Logan rolled his eyes in disgust, choosing to slip away and search the dark club for any sign of his target. Sure enough, across the bar sat Adam Kazmi. The tall brown-eyed man nursed a scotch while he checked his phone with mild interest.<p>

Logan immediately made his way across the crowd. James excused himself from his companions as he noticed Logan leave. He stopped in his track, fist clenched, when he noticed Adam Kazmi.

"Drinking alone?" Logan questioned. Two suited men behind Adam immediately moved forward ready to throw Logan out if needed.

"Not anymore, I hope." Adam smiled, putting a hand to will away his guards. They hesitantly complied and Logan took a seat next to Adam.

"I'm Adam."

"Logan." He met the outstretched hand and smiled. "You mind going somewhere more private?"

Adam slowly smiled, downing the rest of his scotch before nodding. Logan leant over the bar, grabbing a full bottle of Glenlivet. He grabbed onto Adam's hand and pulled him along, brushing off Adam's guards as they left.

Logan could feel James' gaze on him.

"Let's go back to your place." James heard someone whisper in his ear, feeling hands pulling on the lapels of his jackets. He turned away from the stranger, reaching for Logan as he slipped past, hands still laced in Adam's.

"Logan." James grumbled. Logan shrugged off James' grip on his shoulder, not even sparing the tall boy a glance. He pulled Adam through the stairway and out of sight.

"Hey, what's the matter?" James felt the same voice in his ear. He shrugged away the stranger and headed straight for the bar.

* * *

><p>Carlos leant against the wall to load a full magazine into his pistol. With his back towards the blond, he slowly crept towards the open space where Kendall stood unmoved staring at the helmet in his hands. Carlos froze when he heard Kendall's ringtone echo through the building.<p>

"James."

Carlos heard the shuffle of Kendall's nervous pacing.

"I think I found him." Kendall breathed, heavy and hopeful. "I think I found Carlos."

He groaned. "Dude, shut up for a second about Logan. Did you even hear me? Well, no. I haven't seen him. But he's here. I know he is. He's in L.A, James. The address took me to an abandoned warehouse and his helmet is here."

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't know. Dude, I don't know. Wait, maybe? He has to come back eventually, right? Fuck. Then I'll wait forever. All I know is I'm not leaving until I find him."

Carlos' stomach did summersaults. He closed his eyes and leant against the wall completely, bracing the gun with both hands to keep his hands from shaking.

* * *

><p>Logan stepped onto the empty rooftop garden with Adam close behind. He took a large chug of the Glenlivet before handing the bottle over to Adam who followed suit.<p>

Logan closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Adam's, trading scotch coated tongues and muffled moans.

"Don't waste any time, do you?" Adam smiled against Logan's mouth.

Logan answered the question with another kiss, pressing Adam backwards until he pinned him against the brick wall of the raised stairwell.

The Glenlivet fell out of Adam's hands with a startling crash. Neither really minded as Adam's hand wound themselves into Logan's hair.

"You're really hot." Logan mumbles, ragged breath trailing along Adam's sharp jaw.

"Likewise." Adam shivers, racking his brain to add to the conversation but he can't find the words to form. Slipping away with a stranger was a terrible idea given his status. Still, he can't find the willpower to stop Logan.

Logan flips Adam over. Adam's hands brace his upper body against the brick wall as Logan's weight weighs down on him. Logan's tongue is trailing down his neck and he moans softly, presses his ass backwards as Logan bites down on his shoulder. His belt and buttons are quickly undone, pants barely past his thighs when he feels the intrusion. He murmurs incoherently against the cold brick as Logan's fingers break him in half. When Logan pulls away Adam instinctively follows. He barely catches whispers of "Please?" and "May I?" but Adam nods fervently anyway, moaning, pressing backwards for any bit of contact, hand weaseling around himself. The missing fullness is replaced with a new entity, crashing forward to make Adam moan even louder.

He hears the distant screech of an opened door but he's too lost in his thoughts to turn and look for it. Had he managed he would have seen James with a drink in hand, toasting Logan with a forced smirk on his lips. He would have noticed Logan's eyes narrow on the intruder, would have known the grip on his hips were intended for someone else, would have realized that each shallow thrust focused on a different person entirely.

The heavy door slams in the distance.

* * *

><p>Carlos found it impossible to breathe, as he stood torn between retreating and confronting the unwanted guest. Kendall's ringtone snapped him out of his thoughts.<p>

"Mercedes?" Kendall answered, "No. I'm not- I'm not really busy. Shit. Cake tasting, right. I totally forgot."

Carlos' hand tightened on the pistol.

"Is your father there?" Kendall asked. "I'll meet you guys."

Carlos stepped from behind the wall to aim and shoot, only to catch Kendall's retreating form. He lowered the gun, vowing to not hesitate the next time Kendall and he crossed paths.

* * *

><p>"That was…that was amazing." Adam breathed. "Thanks."<p>

"_You're_ amazing." Logan pulled him in for another kiss.

"So what is it that you want?" Adam leant against the wall and reached for a cigarette, offering one to Logan.

"What do you mean?" He asked, taken by surprise at Adam's sudden question.

"People who seek me out usually want something. I'm sure you're no different. Although, you're lucky you're hot." Adam shrugged. "So what is it that I can do for you?"

Logan smiled, despite himself, grateful for Adam's straightforwardness. "Griffin sent me."

"Ah, Griffin." Adam nodded. "You can tell him to stop wasting his time. I'm not interested in meeting with him."

"And why is that?"

"People like Griffin are not to be trusted."

"And what about me?"

"You?" Adam smiled. "I'm still undecided."

"Griffin wants to meet with you tomorrow."

"Well, that was some way to relay the message."

Logan blushed. "Got your attention, didn't it?" He takes Adam's phone out of his pocket and enters his digit, turning to leave. "In case you change your mind."

"Will you be there tomorrow?" Adam calls after him.

Logan turned around and smiled, "Certainly."

* * *

><p>When Kendall entered Griffin's mansion Mercedes was perched at the dining room table with her father, a dozen or so plates in front of them. Cake designer Sylvia Weinstock circled the room, flipping through the large binder in her hands making checkmarks and notes.<p>

"Ugh, thank God you're here." Mercedes whined. "It's impossible to choose. The lemon with raspberries is to die for. But daddy likes the chocolate with caramel and vanilla."

"Griffin." Kendall ignored his fiancée, looking directly at his boss. "Can I have a word?"

He studied Kendall with questioning interest. "Sure."

The two excused themselves to Griffin's study. Kendall settled across from Griffin as the older man poured them both scotch.

"What is it? Not having any second thoughts are you?"

"No, sir. I wanted to ask you about Carlos Garcia."

Griffins' hand stilled with the bottle. The glass tumbler before him nearly spilled over with the golden liquid. He cleared his throat and settled back into his seat. "What about him?"

"Where is he?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"I thought maybe you'd keep track."

"I can barely keep track of all those who work for me. How would I manage to keep track of all those who leave?"

"I know he was a bit of trouble for you, sir. I thought maybe-"

"I made a promise to you, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Well then. Carlos Garcia is none of my business."

"It's not like him to just disappear. You really have no idea where he is?"

"No. Is that all?" Kendall nodded. "Now can we get back to the cake tasting before Mercedes chooses them all?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>"How was he?" James draped a hand over Logan's shoulder.<p>

Logan brushed him off. "None of your business. Let's go."

James followed him outside, stumbling every step of the way.

"My turn?" He pinned Logan against he brick wall, the line of people still waiting outside turned to stare. James stumbled as Logan pushed him off.

"You're drunk. Give me your keys."

"I'll do a line before we leave. I'll be fine."

James smiled as Logan moved in close, one hand resting on his hips to steady him as the other dug into James' pocket. He turned to leave with James' keys in his hands.

"Hey!" James called after him.

Logan opened up the door to the driver's side and waited for James to catch up. "Get in."

James complied. When the door closed he moved across the center console to attack Logan's' neck with wet kisses. Logan shoved him off and James fell backwards, head hitting against the window.

"Dude, fuck!" He rubbed at the wound on his head.

"Seriously. Stop." Logan warned, pulling out of parking lot in dangerous speed.

"So you'll fuck Griffin, you'll fuck some stranger Griffin tells you to but not me? What the fuck, dude? You fucking slut."

Logan slams onto the breaks at a red light. James head slams against the dashboard. He grunts in pain, shouting obscenities beneath his breath. The conversation is forgotten. The rest of the drive is suffered through uncomfortable silence.

Logan's phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out to stare at the unknown number with the accompanying message.

"I'll be there."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong> I don't know if any of that made sense. It's unbeta'd without so much as a second read through because my head hurts but it's been weeks so I'll post it before I delete and start over. Ha. Sorry for any and all mistakes._

_**Hariken Hero** - I hope it's picked up a little bit more. Even though I guess things don't come together until some time later. I hope there was enough Carlos in this chapter to make up for the last. There's Kenlos also, if you can count it as that. Thanks for reviewing. :)_

_**Luscious Lumberjack** - You're right. James will probably ruin a lot of things soon. Intentionally or not he conflicts Logan and totally steers him off course but neither of them can really help it. I think James will never give up trying when someone doesn't want him. Rejection is such a foreign concept to him. Oh no, I hope there weren't pacific oceans worth of tears. I'll try to update soon next time! You're the best._

_**BreakFree** - Aw, thanks for all your kind words. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thanks so much for reading!_

_**nic98ole** - There's a _lot_ of backstory and I'm afraid people will be too confused and therefore lose interest but I'm glad you're interested by it so far. I hope I'll maintain that interest. You're so sweet. Thanks so much. :)_

_**HoodieTobi** - Hahah, yay Tumblr! And oh my god, that's so sweet. Thanks! :)_

_**Xbigtimerusherx** - I'm so sorry this took so long! Hope it didn't feel like years. Haha. I'll try better next time!_

_**Jazckson** - Wow. Those are some really awesome words. Thank you, thank you, thank you. :)_

_**Bowman0306** - Hahahaha yeah, you're right. Feelings are pretty dangerous in their situation. You're not a bad person, I think dirty old man Griffin is totally cool too._

_**xCarganxKoganx** - Yeah, James doesn't handle rejection well. Haha. Kenlos backstory is long and hefty and I'm afraid it'll take some time explaining. Or maybe just the next chapter. Ha. But the resolution of the backstory will probably take awhile. Thanks for reading!_

_**parachutes and such** - That's pretty funny that I used your name. So glad you like the story. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**RUSH**

* * *

><p>"Fools rush in where angels fear to tread."<p>

* * *

><p><em>He held onto the doorframe as he slipped on his shoes. "So I'll be out of surgery by 6 or 7. I'll head home right after and we can get dinner, enjoy one last night in the city before tomorrow. You have everything packed?"<em>

_Without a response, he looked up to find her staring intently at the ring on her finger._

"_Mila?" He tried. _

"_Huh?" _

_He crossed the distance of their small apartment to where she sat. "Are you okay? Something on your mind?"_

"_No. Not at all." She smiled, unconvincing. _

"_Nervous about going back to the States?" Mila bit her lips. Her gaze fell to the ground._

"_Hey." He rests both hands on her shoulders, squeezing for reassurance. "My parents are excited to meet you."_

_She gave him a half-hearted smile. "I know. I'm just…anxious, I guess."_

"_It's only going to get better. I can't wait to start my life with you."_

_She smiled and held his hand. "I'll follow you out. I've got some things left to do in the city."_

_They walked the 3 blocks to the train platform. She smiled weakly as she let go of his hand, arms wrapped securely around him in a crushing hug._

"_I love you." She breathed._

"_I love you too. Go. I'll see you tonight."_

_He watches as she crosses the platform, boarding the train on the opposite side of where he stood. He turned to his watch._

_A jolting screech stole his attention. The screams were next. A train in the distance collided mercilessly against the one on the other side. The one Mila had just boarded. Twisted medal pierced against the platform and pillars were bent against their will. He fumbled backwards in the chaos. Only one thought raced through his mind._

"_No."_

* * *

><p>There was no warning of what his day would entail. Logan only received an early message from Griffin with instructions to meet the driver in the lobby.<p>

The town car pulled into a hidden private estate. The marble sign at the gate read Hillcrest Country Club and Logan found himself quickly escorted through the mansion and onto the outdoor patio. A few familiar men surrounded Griffin at the iron wrought table. James sat two seats down from Griffin. He had on dark shades and a permanent scowl - nursing a hangover, Logan is sure. He sunk lower in his seat at Logan's arrival.

When the stranger at the end finally turned his back, Logan was greeted with Adam's bright smile. "I was afraid you wouldn't be here."

"Told you I would be, didn't I?"

Adam returned his attention to Griffin. "So now that you've lured me here-"

"Lured you?" Griffin asked. Adam raised an eyebrow, glancing towards Logan.

"Mr. Kazmi, I only wanted to acquaint myself with such a brilliant man like yourself."

"What is it that you want, Griffin?" Adam asked bluntly, "If it's about my father I assure you-"

"Must we dive straight into business? Hillcrest is a beautiful club. You play tennis, do you not?"

Adam bit his lower lip and then nodded, "I do. All through college. Somehow I'm guessing you already knew that."

Griffin ignored the accusation, "It's a nice court. Are you up for a few sets?"

Adam hesitated. "Doubles?" He glanced towards Logan, "You play?"

Logan looked from Adam to Griffin. The older man's stern expression gave Logan no choice. "Of course."

"Good, you're with me." Adam beamed. He stood, looking directly to James. "James, is it?"

The entire table turned to James who slowly nodded.

"How about you join us?" Adam suggested.

"Great!" Griffin stood up, looking directly to James. "You're with me."

James' head snapped to Griffin. "What?"

Logan tried to contain his smile as James began to squirm in his seat, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled for a reply.

* * *

><p>When Kendall returned to the warehouse, it's as empty as the first time. He rested both hands on a dusty table and leaned against it, cowering his head in defeat.<p>

"Carlos, where are you?" He whispered to himself.

He barely registered the footsteps until they were behind him. Kendall had no time to react as he felt the cold metal of the gun to his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?"

The voice made Kendall's heart beat violently out of its chest. He whipped around to see Carlos, eyes narrowed, gun steady between them. Despite the uncertainty and all the questions that plagued his mind, Kendall could not help but break into a smile.

* * *

><p>"So what's with you and Griffin's grumpy henchman over there?" Adam asked conspicuously, leaning close to Logan without looking at him.<p>

Logan struggled for a reply as he was caught off guard. He looked towards James across the net. He had remained pouting throughout the set, striking violently and keeping his aim towards Adam.

"Be honest with me, I felt it last night. Am I caught up in some strange mafia lover's quarrel here?"

Logan chuckled at that. "No. Not at all. Nothing is going on."

Adam raised an eyebrow, smiling. "You sure about that? It looks like he wants to kill me."

Logan smirked, turning and pulling Adam in by his collar. "Oh yeah?"

Adam smiled into the kiss as Logan wrapped his arms around his neck. His own arms crept their way around Logan's waist before Logan pulled away from him. Logan licked his lips, smirking and eyeing the ground between their distance. They both turned their head as James threw his racket. He stormed off without a look back, not even stopping when Griffin called his name.

"Oh, you're evil." Adam smiled, delighted and breathless.

* * *

><p>"Carlos." Kendall breathed. He stepped forward on instinct, stopping when Carlos stood his ground, finally noticing the gun aimed straight to his heart.<p>

"What-" Kendall's breaths were harsh and panicked. "What are you doing?"

Carlos remained stoic, cocking the gun without much reaction to Kendall's confusion. He had been looking forward to this moment for far too long. No amount of manipulation from Kendall could sway him.

"What am I doing?" He scoffed. "Are you seriously asking me that, Kendall? Give me one reason. One good reason why I shouldn't pull the trigger right now."

"I-" Kendall stammered, unsure of how to react. "I've been looking for you."

"And why would you do that? Did Griffin send you to kill me? Still think I'm a threat?" Carlos asked. His eyes darkened. "Well, guess what? I am."

* * *

><p>Logan stripped of the tennis outfit provided for him, readying himself for one of the country club's showers. He eyed the empty corridors of the locker room, trying to make sense of the echoed dialogue. Griffin had asked that Adam come with him and from the pointed look from the older man Logan knew he was not to follow.<p>

He inched closer to the open hallway, careful to not make a sound. Logan hid behind a wall, spotting both Griffin and Adam's men standing guard of the heated conversation. He strained to listen in, jumping when Adam stormed off and the footsteps drew near. Logan ducked into the showers, backing up until he felt hands on his waist, turning him. There stood James, smirking down at him, naked in all his glory, eyeing Logan up and down. Logan brushed off the taller boys' calloused hands and tugged the towel tighter around his waist. James turned on the shower, raising a finger to his lips and eyeing past Logan to the hallway as people moved to past.

"Shhhh." He whispered, backing Logan against the pebbled shower wall. "What would they do if they catch you spying?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong> There are really no excuses. I am very sorry about the wait. I apologize for not replying to every message about updating this story. I was flattered but just overwhelmed by the shame. This chapter is short, written through in one sitting without so much as a second glance because if I do I'll delete it all and start over. Bear with me, I'm getting back into writing and I promise to see this one through to the end. xx_


End file.
